Sneeuwitjie
}= link=File:Snow White KHBBS.png |Size=x350px |Description = Sneeuwitjie soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |katakana=白雪姫 |romaji=Shirayukihime |en=Snow White |es=Blancanieves |fr=Blanche Neige |de=Schneewittchen |pt=Branca de Neve |it=Biancaneve |nl=Sneeuwwitje |fi=Lumikki |engels=Snow White |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Dwarf Woodlands |charworld2=Hollow Bastion |origin=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film) |torigin=Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) |company=Disney |enva=Carolyn Gardner |java=Kurumi Kobato |game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |game3=Kingdom Hearts χ }} - Journal = |journalUX=Snow White (1937) A beautiful maiden run out of her home by the jealous Queen. }}}} Sneeuwitjie (eng. Snow White) is 'n karakter uit die Disney-animasiefilm van 1937, . Sy is een van die Prinsesse van Hart wie se hart nodig was om die laaste deur in Kingdom Hearts oop te maak. Verskyning In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Sneeuwitjie het kort, golwend, swart hare, bruin oë en ietwat bleek vel. Sy het ook lang wimpers en dra rooi lipstiffie en 'n rooi lint in haar hare vasgebind in 'n boog. Kleredrag dra Sneeuwwitjie 'n geel romp en blou bodice. Die moue van haar rok is kort en puffy, blou van kleur en sport verskeie rooi traanvormige simbole op hulle. Daar is 'n hoë wit kraag op die agterkant van haar rok. Sneeuwitjie dra ook goue slippers met 'n klein, wit boog aan die voorkant van elkeen en 'n rooi kappie vasgebind om haar nek met 'n bruin strook lap. In Kingdom Hearts lyk Sneeuwwitjie grotendeels dieselfde, al is dit met effens langer hare en kleiner kleurverskille in haar klere. Soos met verskeie ander karakters, het Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX die Birth by Sleep karakter model vir Sneeuwitjie in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix hergebruik. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Sneeuwitjie ontmoet Terra vir die eerste keer op 'n weiland in haar tuiswêreld van Dwarf Woodland. Die meisie is nie verbaas wanneer die sleutelblade draer voor haar staan nie. Terra word deur die koningin vertel om haar dood te maak, maar hy besluit om die plan opsy te sit. Wanneer die Unversed arriveer, summons Terra sy Keyblade om haar te verslaan, maar hy skrik ook Sneeuwitjie en sy vlug in die bos. Nadat Ventus in die dwerg woude het aangebreek en die dwerge ontmoet het, hoor hy Sneeuwitjie se geskreeu en wys daarop dat sy is aanvall deur Unversed en monsters wat die bome van die dwerg woude bewoon. Hy bestuur haar na die Huis van die Sewe Dwerge te bring, waar sy bly totdat die dwerge terugkom. Haar skoonheid en goedheid oortuig die dwerge dan om hulle te laat bly en hou haar maatskappy. Sodra Ventus terugkeer na die bos, vertel sy hulle wat gebeur het toe sy in die bos gevlug het en oor die ontmoeting met Terra. Die Dwerge beweer dat dit Terra was wat die Unversed na haar gestuur het, maar Ven stem nie saam nie en Sneeuwitjie is bereid om hom te glo. Teen die tyd dat Aqua aankom, het Sneeuwitjie reeds 'n byt op die gif appel gevat en in 'n diep sluimer geval en in 'n glaskis by die Sewe dwergies geplaas. Later kom Aqua by die Prins, wat blyk te wees Sneeuwitjie se eerste liefde en die enigste persoon wat die towerspel kan breek. Hy soen haar op die lippe en wakker haar van haar slaap. Sy sê totsiens aan die dwerge voordat die prins haar neem. 'N geruime tyd later na die stryd by die Sleutelswaard-begraafplaas word sy gesien by die Prins en die Dwerge in die wei waar haar klein vriende blomblare rondom hulle gooi. Sy en die prins kyk in vreugde na die kroonblare. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sneeuwitjie is die eerste keer gesien tydens Sora se duik na die hart. Hy sien 'n gebrandskilderde gelykenis van haar uitgebeeld bo-op 'n groenkleurige pilaar. Haar oë is gesluit, sy hou 'n appel en word omring deur die dwerge en verskillende diere. Sneeuwitjie se wêreld is uiteindelik oorgeneem deur die Heartless. Sy was die vierde Prinsesse van Hart wat gevange geneem en na Hollow Bastion geneem is, waar sy in 'n chrysalis in die Groot Saal van die kasteel gehou is. Sodra al sewe van die meisies versamel is, het Maleficent hul harte onttrek om die sleutelgat van Hollow Bastion oop te maak en die krag binne vry te laat. Wanneer die harte van die prinsesse herstel word aan Sora se onbaatsugtige offer met die Sleutel-swaard van hart, wek Sneeuwitjie en die ander vyf prinsesse uit hul slaap en gebruik hulle gesamentlike krag om die duisternis uit te skerm sodat dit nie deur die heelal versprei word nie. Hulle kan nie in stand te hou lank, moontlik omdat Kairi, die sewende prinses is nie hier nie, maar hulle doen dit so lank dat Sora die sleutelgat kan terugkeer en seël. Nadat dit verseël is, bly Sneeuwitjie in Hollow Bastion met die prinsesse, Beast, Leon, Yuffie en Aerith. Wanneer Kingdom Hearts verseël word, keer sy terug na haar eie wêreld. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die DTD-dataspace in Space Paranoids word verseël met 'n wagwoord wat bestaan uit die name van die sewe prinses: "Belle, Sneeuwwitjie, Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella, Kairi". Vermoëns Magte as 'n Prinsesse van hart Sneeuwitjie kan met diere met haar sangstem kommunikeer. Omdat Sneeuwitjie 'n Prinsesse van Hart is, kan haar hart gebruik word om die Sleutelswaard van hart te summons, wat die deur tot Kingdom Hearts kan oopmaak. Verder kan sy haar hart se lig gebruik om die duisternis vas te hou, en haar gebrek aan duisternis laat haar toe om haar liggaam te hou as haar hart gesteel word. Die Prinses kon saam Sora se vuur towerspeling opgradeer. D-Link :Hoofartikel: Sneeuwitjie (D-Link) In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep word Sneeuwitjie 'n summonable D-Link vir Ventus en Aqua na die verskillende gebeure in haar tuis wêreld. As 'n D-Link kan sy haar krag projekteer om hulle in die geveg te help. Terwyl dit in kontak met Sneeuwitjie is, kan die karakters blomme of sewe gekleurde juwele skep om hul teenstanders aan te val. Haar Dekkommando's is ook die name van die Seven Dwarfs: Sleepy (Sleep), Grumpy (Treasure Raid), Happy (Confetti), Dopey (Mini), Doc (Curaga), Bashful (Warp) en Sneezy (Aeroga). Gallery File:Snow White KHBBS.png|Sneeuwitjie in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Snow White KH.png|Sneeuwitjie in Kingdom Hearts File:Station Snow White KH.png|Sneeuwitjie se embleem, soos gesien in Sora se duik na die hart. File:Snow White KHX.png|Sneeuwitjie in Kingdom Hearts χ File:Snow White (Rags) KHX.png|Sneeuwitjie as diens-meisie in Kingdom Hearts χ. Oorsprong Sneeuwitjie is geïnspireer deur die titulêre karakter van die 19de-eeuse sprokie , debut in die Disney film . In die film is Snow White 'n gebore prinses, maar nadat haar pa dood is, het haar stiefma, die koningin, haar gedwing om as 'n diensmeisie te werk in die vrees dat haar stief-dogter haar eendag in skoonheid kan oorskry. Aangesien die skoonheid van Sneeuwwit spruit uit uiterlike voorkoms en innerlike vriendelikheid, vertel die koningin se magiese spieël, dat die prinses mooier geword het as sy. Die koningin sien dit vir haarself en is woedend wanneer 'n naamlose prins verlief raak op Sneeuwitjie wanneer hy haar stem hoor. Die koningin beveel 'n jagter om Sneeuwitjie in die bos te neem en haar dood te maak. Nie in staat is om homself te bring om die misdaad te pleeg, die jagter waarsku Sneeuwitjie om weg te hardloop en nooit terug te keer nie. Terwyl sy in die bos ontsnap, ontmoet sy sewe dwergies en kom woon in hul huisie. Die koningin maak nog 'n poging om Sneeuwwit te vermoor deur haarself in 'n ou hag te verander en haar stief-dogter te probeer om 'n vergiftigde appel te byt. Dit plaas haar in 'n ewige slaap. Hoewel die Koningin is aanvanklik suksesvol is, word sy gou deur die dwerge ontdek wat haar na 'n cliff agtervolg, en sy word deur 'n weerlig getref wat haar doodmaak, waaruit dit val na sy dood na die grond. Die dwerge plaas Sneeuwit in 'n glaskis en treur hul oënskynlike dood tot die Prins uiteindelik Sneeuwit kry en haar met 'n soen van liefde wakker maak. Sneeuwit word dan deur die prins geneem om met die prins te trou en sy sê dankie vir die dwergies een vir een. Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 16.09.2018. Category:Princesses of Heart Category:D-Links Category:Dive to the Heart Kategorie:Vroulike karakters